


Knives and Flowers

by ellekim94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellekim94/pseuds/ellekim94
Summary: If Sasuke wins, he gets to slap Naruto but if Naruto wins, he gets to kiss Sasuke.





	Knives and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this fanart https://i.pinimg.com/474x/40/b5/8d/40b58d3cff55b10a509e242acbd2fffb.jpg that I saw from Pinterest (all credit to the creator) and I just sat and thought for like two seconds and began writing this story.

Naruto and Sasuke has been fighting non-stop ever since everyone around them can remember. It’s not exactly subtle that those surrounding them can ignore their fights. Sometimes, they’ll just blatantly yell at each other like no one else is around and that’s just the sort of calm fight they have. Others include shurikens and kunais that are, well, not exactly those that have one specific target to land and will turn whenever the targets turn. Unfortunately, their blades are normal, one-direction blades that can be dodged even by genins like the two of them.

Actually, they have been fighting so much that an old man who almost got accidentally hit by one of Naruto’s kunais aimed at Sasuke when they were fighting about something put a strange jutsu on the two of them. The old man looked really pissed even though both Naruto and Sasuke immediately stopped yelling at each other when he dodged the kunai, almost impossibly for someone his age, if he isn’t a ninja, or was, at least. His face was tomato red as he yelled at them about respecting other people’s space before doing something with his hand.

Both genins are unable to say anything (Naruto is dying to ask if he can train under him while Sasuke is more interested in his past) as the old man demands, “Now make your bets.”

Naruto decides asking him to train under him is better while Sasuke merely stands a couple of meters away from the old man and Naruto. The old man is still staring daggers at the two of them and he decides it might be dangerous to be close. He thinks Naruto is careless and stupid (as always) for walking towards someone obviously not an ordinary old man that easily. He shrugs to himself though, thinking that’s just who Naruto is. Careless, stupid, trusting.

The old man closes his eyes and decides to at least be kind enough to make them understand what’s going to happen to them from now on. “If you don’t make your bets now, the standard bets will apply. I don’t think both of you will like that.”

Still standing a couple of meters away, Sasuke finally asks, “What are you talking about, old man?”

The old man simply smirks at him and says again, “Make your bets.”

They spend the next thirty seconds staring at each other like they’re going to kill each other while Naruto is just pestering the old man to train him. Then, the old man clapped his hands together and declares, “The jutsu is done. No specific bets. From now on, whenever you will fight about anything, you will instead play rock-paper-scissors. Depending on who wins, the other will suffer the consequence.”

That’s the only time Naruto stops talking. “Hey, what do you mean by that, old man?”

Suddenly, there’s an extreme gush of wind that makes Naruto look away and when he looks again, the old man is gone. Honestly, he thinks of it as some joke but when he looks at Sasuke, the dark-haired genin is still staring at where the old man is standing, wide-eyed.

“It’s probably a joke, right?” Naruto asks, chuckling and putting his hands behind his head, walking passed Sasuke.

“If it’s true, it’s your fault, usuratonkachi,” Sasuke quietly says, loosening himself and starting to walk.

Naruto turns to glare at him and is about to yell at Sasuke for calling him urusatonkachi again and Sasuke gets ready to hear a familiar yelling from indeed an usuratonkachi and readies himself for a retaliation. But instead, they find themselves drawing their hands and within a few seconds, Naruto has drawn paper while Sasuke has drawn scissors.

They stare at each other, surprise and confusion clouding both of their eyes, and just when they are about to ask what’s happening, Sasuke slaps Naruto.

“HOLY! WHAT THE FUCK —” Naruto begins, feeling the sting of Sasuke’s slap because damn, those hurt, and it’s not even like he did something specifically to warrant a slap. They might have exchanged some shurikens and kunais whenever they fight but those are just probably because they know the other can dodge it.

In a spirit of reflex, he is about to attack Sasuke back when their hands begin drawing behind them again. Fear covers Naruto’s face because he can’t take another one of those slaps without doing anything to defend himself and he doesn’t even understand what’s going on. It’s the same thing with Sasuke except he’s more afraid of what happens if he loses instead of Naruto and for some reason, he feels like he doesn’t want to find out. Naruto can use some fatal techniques against him or something while he can only slap him with his hand. They don’t know the consequences. After all, they didn’t make the bets.

Naruto draws rock while Sasuke draws scissors again.

Before Sasuke can hurriedly take at least twenty steps away from Naruto, Naruto’s hands are faster as they catch his face and pulls him nearer to the blonde. Both are wide-eyed and just wants to pretend everything that has happened that day is a dream when Naruto crashes his lips against Sasuke’s.

After Naruto has pulled away, letting go of Sasuke’s hair, he opens his mouth and closes it again, trying to explain that there’s no goddamn way he will kiss Sasuke in whatever circumstances while Sasuke looks down and immediately wipes his lips with the sleeve of his uniform.

Both are flush faced when they find themselves capable of looking at each other again.

“T-That wasn’t me!” Naruto stammers, trying to explain.

Sasuke wants to assure him that he knows but instead he just says, upon the realization of every loss he will have against Naruto under that jutsu will enable that consequence, “You got to be fucking kidding me.” That’s the day Sasuke learns how to curse.

That’s also the day Sasuke leaves the village.

Just kidding.

—

They find out the old man didn’t leave anything out of the general rules of the jutsu placed on them (not that they’re thankful of the jutsu or anything). After two days, they learn three rules. First, whenever they are on the verge of fighting, somehow, the jutsu will redirect the fight to a game of rock-paper-scissors. It doesn’t even matter how big or lame the fight that’s supposed to happen is but just that, if they ever feel in their core that they are going to fight each other, the jutsu will take effect. No matter if it’s about a decision on a mission or just who’s supposed to be walking ahead of the other (because yes, they fight about that, too).

Second, they might have been taken by surprise and confusion the first couple of times it happened to them that they weren’t able to think of what they were going to draw but after being in control of their surrounding and learning about the justu more, they learn that their draws are their own and no one is actually controlling what they are going to draw. Not that it’s relatively important because the most important thing probably is finding the old man again, apologizing to him about nearly killing him with a kunai (even though Sasuke still thinks he’s more than just an old man and is just pissed that two genins made him do something he hasn’t done for so long already again), and begging him to undo the jutsu on them because they can’t even ask Kakashi or someone else about this. Like how are they even going to tell them the consequences?

Three, as simple as the first two times it happened, if Sasuke wins, he gets to slap Naruto. Naruto will swear Sasuke is putting too much power in slapping him to get back on him whenever he wins. On the other hand, much to Sasuke’s frustration and cause of the stress he thinks is worth his lifetime already, if Naruto wins, he gets to kiss Sasuke. It’s not even like a kiss on the cheek, on the hand, on the forehead, on the ears, or nose, or hair. It’s supposed to be a kiss on the lips.

“What the fuck!” Somehow, Sasuke finds himself cursing more and more in the span of two days since that day. He can’t even remember honestly what they are fighting about because after this jutsu, he swears to himself he’ll not just interact with Naruto as much as possible especially in public to avoid possible fights (which are like nine out of ten in a good day for him and Naruto). But that proves to be difficult during missions because in missions, they have to actually talk. Somehow though, those talks turn into fights.

He remembers now. Naruto is talking about how the mission could have gone better if they’d went along with his plan and Sasuke, of course, retorted because the plan they went through was his plan. And somehow, they find themselves drawing their hands.

As part of the second rule, since what they draw is really their choice, they can delay it for as long as ten seconds (they timed it when they realize they don’t have to immediately draw their hands). Fortunately, within ten seconds, they are able to run from Kakashi and Sakura and hide in some dark alley where hopefully, no one will see them. At this point, Sasuke is not even thinking of winning against Naruto anymore. He just wants to hide as soon as the jutsu takes effect because what if Naruto does win?

Naruto has drawn paper while Sasuke has drawn rock.

After the consequence is done, the blue-eyed genin watches Sasuke as he wipes his mouth again with the sleeve of his uniform with such force and pressure, like he’s removing some unremovable dirt in his mouth, muttering more to himself than to Sasuke. “It’s not like I want this.”

In just two days, they probably set the record for most slaps and kisses between friends.

Sasuke - 43  
Naruto - 24

That’s less than the number of times they usually fight except now they have to slap or kiss because after the jutsu, both have actually exerted an effort to avoid fighting, although that’s slightly difficult to believe if someone knows and looks at the results.

Naruto waits for Sasuke to calm down (he seriously thinks Sasuke will just kill him any moment now and he honestly can’t blame Sasuke) before walking out of the alley, with Sasuke trailing behind him, about five steps behind. When they’re finally out of the alley, neither say anything and just walk the separate way. Naruto figures that somehow, the aim of this jutsu is probably doing its part for the better. Now, he and Sasuke are fighting less.

Although there’s a part in Naruto that just can’t remove the twitch in his chest the moment he hears Sasuke curses whenever he wins. His eyes are not exactly on where he is walking because he is asking himself if maybe, Sasuke really hates him that much because he seems pretty disgusted whenever he kisses him, that he pretty much bumps into every person he walks across with and almost gets in a number of fights he should have had with Sasuke if not for the stupid jutsu, except Naruto just apologizes and goes to his apartment.

—

After that time in the alley, Naruto thinks it’s just better not to start a fight with Sasuke at all. At first, it seems impossible because the other irritates him so much with his indifference, sarcasm, and poisonous remarks especially when it comes to him but he realizes he can do it. It’s not like he has a lot of things to say to Sasuke anyway and not that the latter will listen to him actually. He figures Sasuke really hates him and takes him for an idiot. Well, Naruto thinks that for the good of everyone (that’s really just Sasuke because the jutsu only involves the two of them and him biting his lips every time Sasuke mocks him is not exactly doing good to himself).

It’s not unnoticeable for the other people around them though. How Naruto will just simply shut his mouth instead of retorting and yelling and basically fighting with Sasuke whenever Sasuke calls him usuratonkachi or other things like he usually does. How Naruto will just do whatever Sasuke proposes best for the mission instead of complaining that his plan is the best and they should go with it instead. How Naruto will just quietly follow through whatever Sasuke does or says and not say a goddamn thing and for the people around them, it’s not exactly like Sasuke is doing something wrong. Actually, Sasuke’s plans are almost always more practical and wise for missions than Naruto’s. However, for Naruto, he’s a genin who knows what he wants and doesn’t just sit taking orders from people especially his most formidable rival. He’s more than a quiet, resolute ninja taking orders and who doesn’t speak his mind, no matter how outrageous his ideas sometimes are.

Naruto figures that if they don’t fight, or if they don’t begin to fight, the jutsu don’t have to take effect and Sasuke will not have to suffer the consequence when he loses. Somehow, it’s lost in him that he doesn’t consider himself not having to suffer the consequence as well.

Also, even though they’re always fighting, or even though he’s seeing Sasuke be disgusted like he is going to die whenever he kisses him, Naruto kind of miss Sasuke. Sure, he sees him everyday because of the missions but it seems like they are becoming farther and father apart.

Sasuke understands what Naruto is doing. He tried it before and he didn’t actually think that Naruto will be able to go through with it while he can’t. Well, what Sasuke tried is basically cutting off everything that has to do with Naruto which is impossible because they’re on the same team on the same missions. But Naruto thought of a better way to do it. He’ll simply just do everything Sasuke says and thus, preventing a possible fight.

It’s barely dawn while Sasuke explains to the team the plan for retrieving some ancient relics from a group of thieves. He explicitly leaves something important out even for Naruto to notice and point out. He knows Sakura will know what to do without pointing out how he could have forgotten something so important and Kakashi has been following the thieves as precautionary measures. But Naruto only keeps his eyes on the map and keeps his mouth shut.

Sasuke grits his teeth before closing the map and quietly saying, “Let’s go.” He goes ahead, and then Sakura, and then Naruto. He knows the consequences of the jutsu and he thinks he understands why Naruto will do this. His slap isn’t just some kid’s slap and if he is going to be honest, he sometimes put more force on them just to release his annoyance at this jutsu and somehow, to cover his embarrassment, whenever Naruto wins. But this is getting worse. He honestly thinks this is damaging their relationship more than it is repairing. Isn’t this jutsu what it’s supposed to be? To help them stop the fights? Now, they’re not fighting but he feels like they’re nothing anymore, too.

“Sasuke-kun!” It’s only when Sakura’s shriek reaches him that he realizes he’s not been paying enough attention to the mission and letting his mind wander into other things that an enemy almost incapacitates him with invisible strings. Fortunately, his reflexes are quick enough to dodge the attack but not quick enough to balance between between the thin tree branches.

Before Sasuke can comprehend that he’s falling, he can already feel arms on his waist, carrying him up again, and when he looks closely, it’s Naruto. The closest they’ve been after several days of Naruto insisting on doing what he’s doing. He realizes it’s been completely a week since the jutsu and wonders when it will naturally wear off, or if it will ever.

Naruto’s expression is unreadable and before he can even think of anything to say, the blonde has already carried him up again and is about to let go.

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke begins, not wanting to let the chance escape.

But before he can even continue, Naruto looks at him and the look in blue-eyed genin’s face completely stops Sasuke. His eyes are those that are pleading and his mouth curves into a plastic smile. There are bags under his eyes and he looks a lot paler than he usually is. “Sasuke, please, I don’t want to fight,” Naruto softly says. His eyes meet Sasuke’s again and his mouth curves into a plastic smile again before he begins to move.

Sasuke can’t forget Naruto’s face during their mission. He looks like he hasn’t eaten anything (even ramen, for Naruto, and that’s saying a lot) or maybe, he has forgotten, and it’s not like he’s particularly concerned, or that’s what Sasuke tells himself. He just figures it’s completely irresponsible and unhealthy for a genin to not be completely well during missions. But it’s not just how Naruto looks that bothers Sasuke. It’s the defeated tone in his voice when Naruto said those words to him.

“Sasuke, please, I don’t want to fight.” Like he is practically begging Sasuke not to pick a fight with him. And Sasuke doesn’t like that because Naruto isn’t supposed to beg him for something. Naruto is supposed to challenge him in everything in every chance he gets. Naruto is supposed to be doing tremendous training in order to be stronger. Naruto is supposed to be the next hokage, right?

Sasuke finds himself knocking, quite loudly, at Naruto’s apartment at one in the morning because he tried waiting until the morning (he really did) but he figures this can’t wait until the morning and maybe Naruto will fight him when he wakes up Naruto (although that’s not really what he’s aiming for) but he just really wants to talk to Naruto because whatever this is, it has to stop.

Not the jutsu. He still can’t find a fucking way to undo it.

But this uncomfortable, almost suffocating air between him and Naruto.

Naruto opens the door after seven knocks, not exactly looking like he is woken up, but probably just waiting if it’s just a drank neighbor mistaking his door for their door, or really someone who has to see him at one in the morning. Expectedly, he is surprised to see Sasuke outside his door.

And he still has that pathetic expression in his face, Sasuke thinks.

“Sasuke, I don’t want to —“ Naruto quickly begins. Somehow, every time Sasuke talks to him, he figures it’s just going to be another fight.

“Shut up, usuratonkachi,” Sasuke cuts him, walking inside without waiting to get invited and pleasantly settling himself on the floor. He judges Naruto as he slowly closes the door with a heavy sigh before following Sasuke inside his own apartment. He notes that Naruto doesn’t do that. He runs and he breaks things and he just simple causes havoc even in doing the simplest thing. This person sitting across him is not Naruto at all. The moment Naruto sits across him, Sasuke simply says, “We need to talk.”

“What do we need to talk about?”

Sasuke realizes Naruto is not going to make this easy for him. “Seriously, this whole not minding me thing to avoid starting a fight is not working!”

“But it is,” Naruto argues quietly, not trying to sound or feel like he’s starting a fight. Somehow, after days, he’s getting good at this. “We haven’t,” he pauses, “suffered any consequences for a few days, right?”

“And in those few days, it feels like I don’t know you anymore.” Sasuke doesn’t really want to say something so sentimental like that but seeing as how pathetic Naruto has become, he thinks he should say the truth. At least, if there’s really nothing he can do to knock some sense to Naruto into solving a problem proactively instead of reactively, he knows he tried his best. “You’re not,” the dark-eyed genin tries to search for the right words but ultimately decides to just fuck it, he’s going to say what he went there to say, “this pathetic. You’re not just taking orders, following whatever other people say to you, even when you know there’s something wrong. And you say you’re going to be the next hokage? How are you going to be the next hokage if you let some jutsu cripple you?”

Naruto actually chuckles at that but his smile is still not reaching his eyes. “You’re right,” he concurs. “How am I going to be the next hokage if I let some jutsu hurt the people important to me?”

“Listen, I —“

“It’s been weird, right? Not even talking,” Naruto chuckles again, looking down on the floor. “But Shikamaru told me fighting is like talking to us. That’s why, I thought,” he pauses, “it’s just better not to talk, as much as possible, to avoid fights. But Shikamaru also said since fighting is like talking to us, it’s that time when we can be honest. I’ve been really pathetic.” He scratches the back of his head and then, looks at Sasuke, with eyes that are supposed to be the eyes of the next hokage. But he’s still stupid (Sasuke thinks) because of what he says next, “I’ll always use rock. So Sasuke, you should always use paper, okay?”

“What?” Sasuke thinks he understands but he really can’t understand.

“I’ll always use rock. So you should always use paper,” and he even has the audacity to repeat it.

“Are you crazy?”

“Just do it!”

“No, why would I? Are you really stupid, usuratonkachi?”

“No, you’re the one who’s stupid, stupid!”

It goes without saying that the jutsu has probably missed them and didn’t waste anymore chance but to take effect. As he said, Naruto draws rock while Sasuke, still under the spell of hearing he should use paper over and over again, draws paper.

Sasuke - 44  
Naruto - 24

—

Sasuke realizes what Naruto is doing. The blonde is really serious about always drawing rock and fortunately, there don’t seem to have any rules about telling your opponent what you’re going to draw and after the morning of the following day of being exactly like himself again, Naruto looks like he’s ready to go to the hospital if he takes say, three more slaps anymore. It’s not even like Sasuke is using much force in it anymore but perhaps it’s the jutsu’s effect that’s requiring a slap that hurts enough.

Sasuke - 56  
Naruto - 24

For some reason, Kakashi and Sakura can’t understand how Naruto is getting hurt despite the mission simply chasing some rich man’s loose golden gooses. Those animals don’t even bite; they’re just beautiful and they lay golden eggs. But the moment they see Naruto after successfully finding all thirteen gooses before noon, he looks like he just fought some animal that is more of a beast.

Naruto simply scratches the back of his head and laughs, saying he’s hungry, and that they should just head back to the village. When they finally get back to the village though, he just runs straight home because damn, he can only pretend strong for so much. He knows his face is probably bloating now because of the slaps he has taken (he really shouldn’t piss Sasuke or be pissed by Sasuke that much) that morning but somehow, he misses this. Not the slap but just being himself around Sasuke.

When he hears seven continuous knocks on his door, Naruto kind of knows who’s outside and he doesn’t really want to open the door. However, he’s not sure if Sasuke breaking his door down and barging in will still count as fight and he’ll still have to be slapped plus the costs of replacing the door so he just sighs and opens his door.

Uninvitedly, Sasuke walks inside with something on his hands.

“What’s that? Didn’t you get lunch with Kakashi and Sakura?” Naruto asks, following Sasuke inside.

Sasuke chooses to ignore Naruto’s question because he understands that now Naruto is back to his old self, there really are going to be fights randomly with him, and there’ll be more options for those later when Naruto doesn’t look like he’ll break any second. He places the medicine kit he got from him own house on the floor and waits for Naruto to sit across him.

When Naruto sees the medicine kit, he begins, “What? You don’t have to —“

“Shut up, usuratonkachi and sit down,” Sasuke orders, not exactly trying to sound superior but basically just wanting it to get over with.

Naruto obliges without anymore talk because honestly, his face is hurting from all the slaps and if Sasuke can just put some ointment in his face, he’ll probably think twice of fighting him every now and then, even though, he realizes, he told Sasuke to just play paper whenever. The moment he sits, Sasuke moves closer to reach to his face and damp some sort of antibacterial liquid prior to applying the ointment which will prevent the face from bloating. He’s known Sasuke has long arms but they look a lot longer up close and Naruto doesn’t even dare looking up to Sasuke’s eyes. He’s aware of how hot his face is already.

Carefully, Sasuke applies ointment all over Naruto’s face and just when he’s about to be done, he probably hastens a little and just barely hurt Naruto. The blonde whimpers and instinctively moves away from Sasuke’s hand. The dark-eyed genin didn’t realize it hurt that much until then. Guilt trickles down on him like rain as his hand drops and he silently fixes the ointment and the antibacterial liquid back to the medicine kit.

“Thanks,” Naruto mutters, moving to where he is originally, looking concerned at Sasuke who now looks depressed.

“You’re an idiot,” Sasuke says, still looking at the medicine kit.

“What?” Of course, Naruto takes offense on that even though that’s just basically where his and Sasuke’s every fight starts.

“You could have drawn scissors anytime.”

The blonde looked at the dark-haired and he just stares at him for a moment, considering how he is supposed to respond to that without sounding desperate and at the same time, untrue. After much contemplation, Naruto only shrugs and replies, “I said I’ll only draw rock from then on, right?”

“That’s why you’re an idiot.”

“Why are you always calling me an idiot?!” Naruto accidentally yells back. He doesn’t really mean to. But maybe it’s because the mission that morning, as simple as it sounded, is simple really but also tiring. Golden gooses are one of the fastest running animals in the planet, trying to keep themselves from money-hungry humans all the time. And his face hurts as hell and the person who’s doing the hurting (that’s honestly more than the face, if Naruto is going to be honest) is right in front of him. The moment he understands what that shout means, ten seconds is already running.

He looks at Sasuke, as if telling him that he’ll still draw rock as he said so he should draw paper. But Sasuke is not even looking at him and he doesn’t know what the other is thinking. Finally, ten seconds lapsed.

Naruto draws rock. Sasuke draws scissors.

“What —“ Naruto immediately begins asking Sasuke but he isn’t able to finish anything because his mouth finds its way towards Sasuke. Naruto closes his eyes because he doesn’t want to see Sasuke flinch. Sasuke remains steady even though the impact of Naruto coming to him is fast and sudden. After Naruto has pulled away, he grabs Sasuke’s collar and angrily demands, “What the hell, Sasuke? I told you to draw paper!”

“You’re really an idiot,” Sasuke barely says before the ten seconds begins running again.

“Shit,” Naruto mutters, realizing what he just did again. That’s the day Naruto learns how to curse. He turns to Sasuke again and this time, the other looks back at him, as if already knowing what he’s going to say.

Naruto draws rock. Sasuke draws scissors.

The blonde’s eyes widen and if he can just do something, anything, if he can just stop the force that’s making this jutsu possible, if he’s just strong enough to undo this jutsu, he will do it but he’s not. He’s still weak and once again, he can only close his eyes before his lips hit Sasuke’s, not wanting to see Sasuke be disgusted at him again.

“You’re an asshole!” Naruto hits Sasuke’s face for the first time in weeks since the jutsu began and he understands what’s happening. He knows what’s going to happen but at that moment, he just wants to hit Sasuke once because he doesn’t know how he’ll be able to handle not being able to release whatever he is feeling. Sasuke wipes the blood from his lips but doesn’t hit Naruto back. He simply scoffs and waits for the ten seconds to lapse.

Naruto is already staring daggers at Sasuke but he’s not that stupid. This time, he draws paper. This time though, Sasuke draws rock.

“Predictable,” Sasuke mutters.

The third time they kiss that afternoon, there are no more force in Naruto’s eyes to keep them closed because tears are running too quickly that it’s becoming hard for him to keep them open. His dried lips soaked with his tears meet with Sasuke’s for the third time as Sasuke is wide-eyed, shocked at Naruto.

“You’re an asshole, do you know that?” Naruto sobs, trying so desperately to wipe the tears from his eyes because he doesn’t want to cry, especially not in front of Sasuke. Sasuke waits for ten seconds to begin but twenty seconds passed, thirty seconds passed, forty seconds passed, when he realizes that this time around, the way Naruto says it is different from the first one. This time, he’s not picking a fight. He’s crying and he’s merely stating what he thinks with no intention of fighting. “Why would you do that?”

Sasuke doesn’t know what Naruto is talking about. He’s merely doing what Naruto has been doing the entire morning, as far as he is concerned, because there really is no space in Naruto’s face right now for a brand new slap.

“I know you hate me, Sasuke,” Naruto begins, still keeping himself from looking directly at Sasuke.

Sasuke stops because that’s not true. They have their differences and Naruto sure annoys him a lot with his cheerful, always smiling, happy nature but if he really hates Naruto, he’ll not talk to Naruto at all. He’ll not even fight with Naruto. He doesn’t hate Naruto. He’s just not sure how to treat Naruto differently the way they have always treated each other. What makes Naruto think Sasuke hates him?

“But I don’t want you to hate me even more,” Naruto finishes, finally looking at Sasuke.

“What are you talking about?”

“You hate it,” the blonde says with a small smile and the painful thing is that smile reaches his eyes which means he believes what he is saying. He believes Sasuke hates him, “me kissing you. I know, it probably disgusts you. It’s probably the most unbearable thing in the world to you. That’s why it’s okay if you slap me. I know you hate me already. I don’t want you hating me more.”

Sasuke finally understands what Naruto is saying. He watches the blonde hiccup and try to catch his breath and he watches the ointment he just put on Naruto’s face be wiped along with the tears on the blonde’s cheek. Then, without exactly knowing what he is doing, he moves closer to Naruto, touch the other’s chin with his right hand, and brings Naruto’s lips to his own.

He kisses Naruto’s tear-soaked lips until Naruto kisses him back hesitantly.

“W-What are you doing, Sasuke?” Naruto nervously asks. “There’s no ten seconds and I’m supposed to be one kissing. Did the rules change? Do I get to slap you now?” (If not for that exact particular time, he actually sounds hopeful that he gets to slap Sasuke now.)

“Why would you think all that?” Sasuke asks back. Then, ever so gently, he tells Naruto, “The reason why I don’t like kissing you like that is because I don’t like forcing you to kiss me as well. Not under some strange jutsu placed by an old man. Not forced. Not obligated. Not because someone else wants to.”

“Then?” Naruto prompts, waiting.

Sasuke thinks Naruto’s waiting for a love confession or an expression of undying friendship that overcomes all obstacles, including some kind of weird jutsu involving forced kisses and obligatory slaps, both of which he’s not exactly ready for.

“You don’t hate me?” Naruto finishes, looking a little hopeful at Sasuke.

The dark-eyed genin’s heart warms in a ridiculous way that he hasn’t felt for a really long time. It’s like suddenly, it’s spring in his heart and there are flowers blooming there inside. But for some reason, he imagines the flowers around Naruto instead, looking at him in the most innocent way possible. After all this time, he’s still just worried that Sasuke hates him or not. Not because he wants the kisses to be mutual or at least, with permission, or some change in their current relationship. For a moment, Sasuke wants to cry himself.

“No, I don’t, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke tells him, smiling a little.

“Hey, don’t call me usuratonkachi!” Naruto just has to complain.

There’s a moment of silence and they can feel their need to draw. It seems like the jutsu’s not yet undone.

Naruto draws rock. Sasuke draws scissors.

Sasuke - 56  
Naruto - 28

And then, they got married.

Just kidding. They’re only kids at this time.

Their bond though has become stronger, indestructible even that no matter what happens in the future, they know they always have that one person that is going to be beside them no matter what, through strange jutsus to saving the world (and trying to kill each other a lot of times in the process).

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting and I didn't realize it's already one in the morning when I finished it (I began at like ten). I'm so happy I wrote my first NaruSasu fic! I just love them together.


End file.
